Saying Goodbye
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: Ashley Banks is leaving for Basic Training, but in doing that she is leaving Optimus behind for a few weeks. She and Optimus take a little time to say goodbye. Ashley BanksxOptimus Prime


Okay I know its been a long time since I last updated or uploaded a story. Sorry been doing homework for school and fighting the swine flu...so its been pretty busy, but this story was requested by Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime. I hope all of you like it!

* * *

Living everyday with a secret is hard to do, especially when you know about an alien race living on your planet in secret…blending into everything in sight. That's what Ashley Banks went through everyday; her father worked in the military and was able to go behind the scenes. She remembered when she first met the aliens…they called themselves Atonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron…but they would have rather be called Autobots.

Today was going to be her first day actually going to join the army and she would have leave the base to go for basic training. She wore her ACU's and walked towards the Autobot hanger. Her raspberry hair was pulled back into a bun and her bright green eyes shone in excitement. She stopped when she came up to a flamed Peterbuilt and gently traced the Autobot insigna.

"Hey there big guy," she whispered.

She felt the Peterbuilt rustle and then started to fold onto itself until it showed its true self. Before her stood Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots whom she had been secretly seeing for the past few years in NEST, "Today is the day isn't it." Optimus replied bending down, holding his hand out to her. She quickly climbed aboard and Optimus gently lifted her up to his level.

"Yeah…today is the day." Ashley replied and started to blink her eyes very quickly trying not to cry. She didn't want to leave Optimus at all, but to stay with NEST she'd have to be on the team and work with her father and best of all she'd be able to fight along side Optimus.

"You will do great there Ashley, you know how the military works. I'll be able to come see you once in a while." Optimus whispered.

Ashley looked at him and jumped to his chest and started holding on to him. She didn't want to leave him that was the one thing she knew she had to sacrifice when joining the army. "Let's go get some air before you have to leave." Optimus spoke.

Ashley nodded and let a few tears drop. Optimus gently took hold of her and put her on the ground and transformed back into his Peterbuilt form and opened the door for her. She quickly climbed in and Optimus started driving out of the hanger. Some of the NEST people watched as Optimus left the hanger and many tried to contact him through the radio but he simply turned it off. They wouldn't want to be interrupted where they were going.

Ashley laid down across the leather seat and listened to Optimus's motor running and feeling the bumps they ran over. When they came to a complete stop she looked up and found they were looking off a cliff at the ocean. "Wow," she whispered and opened the door to look around. Next thing she knew someone came to her side and put his arms around her. She looked up and saw someone she had never seen and screamed but he didn't let go, but said, "Am I that scary?"

Ashley's jaw dropped. It was Optimus…he had a hologram or something now. "What is it?"

"It's a holoform. Ratchet has been working on these…making them look more life like."

"Can they touch things…feel things I mean."

Optimus chuckled and whispered deeply, "More than you know."

Ashley looked at him for a little bit longer. He was tall, probably taller than any man she had seen before her. His hair was jet black and his eyes were blazing electric blue, his body was rippled and hard. He was the perfect man to any woman on the face of the planet and yet here he was with her and only her. Leaning down to her level he gently kissed her on her luscious lips. Feeling her tremble beneath him made him pull back.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm wonderful." She choked as tears came streaming down her cheeks. Optimus knew the reason why she was sad and it was because she was going to be leaving him tonight to go off for training…she was going to go to Missouri for basic training and after that she would be admitted to the NEST team and be his partner for the rest of her life. Optimus picked her up in his arms and felt how light she was. She was a gorgeous woman and was so lucky to have met her.

* * *

From a distance the two didn't notice two NEST team members spying on them…and one of which was her father, Lt. Banks. "Did you see this one coming?" asked Major Lennox.

Banks just shook his head, but couldn't do anything….the heart was so mysterious to mankind…it would get these feelings for someone and no one could stop it. Sometimes it fell for someone whom you least expected and that's what happened between Optimus and Ashley. The two turned around to head back to base…they wouldn't say anything of this to anyone. If anyone found out all hell would break loose.

* * *

"We should start heading back before its time for you to leave." Optimus whispered carrying her to the cab.

"I know…but I really don't want to go…could you take me to the airport?" she asked.

Optimus smiled and replied, "I would be honored."

Ashley held on to him tighter and felt herself lying on a leather seat. She looked to Optimus, but he had deactivated the holoform, but the leather seats started to get warm which quickly put Ashley to sleep. He was able to get back to the hanger without many people seeing him get back but when he did Lennox was there. "I took Miss Banks out for air since she will be leaving."

Lennox nodded his head and asked, "Will you take her to her plane? Here is the rest of her stuff, her plane leaves around six; it's good to get there around two hours early."

Optimus activated his holoform and took her luggage and packed it into the back of his cab and saluted Lennox whom did the same back to Optimus. "Take good care of her…of course I know you will."

"Yes I will. I will protect her with my life."

"I know…we found that out when you died protecting Sam from Megatron and the Decepticons. You were lucky we were able to bring you back or else we would be dead right now."

Optimus nodded his head in agreement and then revved his engine and went out to take Ashley out to airport. He wouldn't see her again for around six weeks or longer. He knew she would do well in the basic training, she grew up around it all her life. When they got there she got out of the cab and waved back to Optimus and blew him a kiss. Optimus smiled but was sad to see her go, but he would see her again….see her again very soon.

* * *

Optimus was in the hanger talking to everyone about the Decepticon activity and what they were going to have to do. "Well who do I go with sir? I'm kinda new here."

Optimus looked down to see Ashley back in her ACU's and looked exactly the same when she left. He smiled down at her and said, "Well ma'am you can come with me. I'm in need of a partner."

Ashley smiled at Optimus showing off her white teeth and said, "Yes sir."

* * *

There you go! Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
